


Burn Out

by socialexecution



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Violence, scout really doesnt want it, the pyro/scout is mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialexecution/pseuds/socialexecution
Summary: When the RED Scout goes missing, the others automatically suspect BLU had something to do with it. But when Pyro starts exhibiting odd behaviors, (much more odd than normal), Sniper suspects differently.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another loss like any other. RED was used to losing, yeah, and so was BLU. They both had their share, but this one hit extra hard, and Scout wasn't in the mood to deal with it. Especially after the BLU freakin' pyro burned him up each time he tried to sneak into the other base to grab the intelligence. BLU Pyro sucks.

RED team's Pyro wasn't all too bad, but Scout just didn't talk to him. It was too hard to understand his muffled voice anyway, and the guy never took off his mask.

Scout huffed as he walked back towards their base, fingers fiddling with the grip on his bat. Spy was sure to blame the loss on him, the backstabber--! Probably freakin' tellin' the whole team Scout fucked up. It made his face grow red with anger and he steamed as he walked up towards his own room. He was pretty tired anyway, and having a nice rest before he had to go and face the rest of his teammates seemed like a good idea.  
Entering his bedroom, Scout didn't bother turning the lights on. He shut the door behind him and flopped onto the bed, sinking into the mattress. It was only seconds until he was out.

* * *

 

Light trickled in through the blinds in Sniper's camper, illuminating the tacky plastic kitchen table and the well used mug with the chipped lettering of '#1 Sniper'. Hands cupped around the mug and tried to sap any of the warmth from the hot liquid inside. Winter was coming a lot faster than Sniper wanted, and his camper was only equipped with a few small space heaters. He wouldn't complain, no-- it wouldn't be enough to make him want to live in the base. Yeah, there was heat, but he wasn't one for social interaction. Hence his profession.

He knew he would have to leave the little comfort of his mobile home eventually. They had another battle today, and he had to be able and ready to last through it. Sniper took a long swig of his coffee, downing it in a few gulps. He stood and set the mug almost lovingly in the sink. Sniper wouldn't say he had friends, really, but his coworkers were, of some sort, a bit like them. Scout had gotten him that mug years ago in an experimental Christmas exchange. Needless to say, it was mostly a disaster, but the mug was a sweet gift, even if Scout didn't actually mean the sentiment.

Sniper snapped out of his thoughts and rubbed his eyes, fixing his hat with a hand and then grabbing his gear with the other. Keys in hand, Sniper exited his little home and shut the door, locking it swiftly and placing the keys safe in his pocket. The wind was especially brutal this morning, the desert air making his nose itch. He shoved his sunglasses on his face- yes, that's what he forgot- and the sand didn't bother his eyes too much now. He began the short trekk to the base, holding back a yawn.

He made it to the base only a few minutes later, silently entering and heading towards the kitchen to get any kind of meal before the battle that day. He took another cup of coffee in a foam cup and picked up a banana, sliding down into a seat at the far end of the table where they all ate. He listened to the others quietly as he ate and sipped his coffee.

"It ain't like the boy to sleep in like this," Engineer said quietly to Heavy, concern evident in his voice, "He's always full of that energy, I can't imagine him bein' that tired from yesterday's fight. Pyro, are you sure you saw 'im in his room?"  
Pyro looked up from where he was sitting quietly and nodded, an unintelligble sound of agreement coming from behind the mask.

"Scout always first to breakfast," Heavy said, shaking his head just a bit, just as confused as Engineer seemed, " _Always_."

Sniper continued to listen with intrigue, anxiety spiking just slightly somewhere in his chest. Yeah, it sure wasn't like Scout to not be at breakfast, especially right before battle. He decided in that moment that he was going to check on scout himself. Pyro wasn't exactly reliable in that kind of thing, and it was possible it had just been a lump of blankets he had seen. He finished his breakfast quickly and left the others without a word. They didn't acknowledge him either, knowing he was more of an introvert. Generally speaking, the team didn't bother each other unless they needed something.

Sniper made his way up to the second level of the base, towards Scout's room. The door was shut-- Pyro must have shut it, thinking Scout was still sleeping and didn't want to be bothered. The marksman twisted the knob easily, opening the door of the darkened room and suddenly stiffening at the staleness in the air. Sniper knew that scent, it was unmistakable once you encountered it for the first time. If you ever came accross it again, you would know. The scent of blood was thick in the cluttered room.  
He flicked on the lightswitch and stood frozen in his place when he saw the scene before him. The blankets were indeed scrunched up on the bed, almost like a sleeping form, but obviously way too small to be Scout's. Droplets of blood scattered accross the carpeted floor, sunken into the fabric. Scout's comic book shelf was toppled over as if the boy had tried to hold onto it so that he wouldn't be taken away from his room. It was obvious Scout was taken by force, and Sniper was sure it was by BLU. Who else would do such a thing to the youngest and fastest member of their team? Taking Scout out would be a vital hit to their performance.  
In a moment of panic, Sniper turned on his heels and sprinted out of Scout's room, bounding down the stairs and back to the kitchen area.

"Scout ain't in his room!" Sniper shouted breathlessly, looking wild-eyed and frightened, a strange sight to the others.

"Now, now, calm down, Herr Sniper, he may have just gone out for a morning run before zhe battle, zhere is no need to panic--!" Medic was caught off by an angry shout from Sniper.

"I ain't calming down, Doc, he ain't just out for a mornin' run! There was signs of a damned struggle in 'is room, an' the scent o' blood was almost too much for me! And I'm a bloody freakin' _sniper_!" He was getting more heated by the moment. This was important-- they didn't have much time before the battle and it was too late to request a ceasefire, and goddamn if Sniper wasn't going to wreck those goddamn BLUs for taking Scout from them. "...Listen, I'm pretty sure it's the BLUs, yanno? Who else could it o' been?"

The rest of the team was stunned into silence. Demo sat his bottle down and grumbled something before speaking up, "I am not havin' no BLUs takin' our members right unda our noses. I'll crush 'em."

Soldier stood, saluting Demo and nodding, head held high, "Agreed, brother! We must CRUSH the enemy and get the boy back!"

The other's agreed, too, but in the back of his mind, Sniper thought he noticed a bit of hesitance in the way Pyro yelled to get Scout back. He brushed it off, deciding not to worry too much about it.

Pyro was a loose cannon, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout wakes up. Sniper thinks about some things.

The first thing he noticed was the stabbing pain in his left temple. Scout usually was able to take pain pretty easily, but this hurt like hell for some reason. Slowly, memories flooded back to him, and he let out a small shaking gasp. He jerked, sitting up and looking around wildly, blue gemstone eyes glittering with the light of a single flickering candle that sat a few feet away from him. The floor was a cold marble. He recognized it as somewhere in Pyro's personal quarters-- everyone else's rooms were made out of more flammable substances.  
Oh shit, that hadn't been a nightmare. Pyro really did drag him out of his room in the dead of the night.

His fingers still stung from trying to grapple onto his bookcase or anything else he could grab while Pryo dragged him. Dried blood covered his left forearm where there was a large gash, still open and unwashed. Grimacing, Scout tried to keep that arm elevated while he checked himself for other injuries. He had quite a few bruises on his legs and abdomen, and he discovered another open would on his left cheek. It still oozed and stung when he touched it.  
The splitting headache didn't help as he tried to wrack his brain as to why Pyro would have done this, and nothing came up. He thought maybe if he injured himself enough, he would be sent to respawn, but he seemed to recall the Doc saying something about self inflicted injuries fucking up when it came to respawn-- he didn't want to risk it.  
He could really go for a drink right about now. Something to keep his mind off of the pain. But unfortunately, besides the single candle, there was nothing else inside the small, closet-like room he was locked in. He would scream for help, but the base walls were soundproof.

Scout would just have to wait for Pyro to get back, all while trying not to extinguish his single source of light.

* * *

The Administrator had heard about Scout's disappearance not even an hour after the rest of the RED team had found out. She refused to call a ceasefire, telling RED that if they thought BLU had their Scout, then they had to get him back. While also taking the intelligence.

Which to Sniper, that sounded like a load of bullshit. He knew The Administrator wasn't someone who particularly cared about the mercs, but he figured they'd at least get a couple days of no battles to get Scout back. Not so.

When they made their way to Dustbowl, the mercs were uncharacteristically quiet. Usually Scout would be the one trying to make conversation-- the loudmouth always had something to say, even if it was just a snide remark of some sort. It made Sniper feel sort of... empty without his voice. He shook it off quickly. He had to be twice as vigilant today, he couldn't risk getting lost in his own thoughts. His team was counting on him; Scout was counting on him. He continued to remind himself that he needed to stay focused, but that only clouded his mind even further.  
Sniper closed his tired, dark-ringed eyes behind yellow tinted glasses and sucked in a soundless breath. They would get Scout back. It would be okay. Why was he so worked up about this?

They finally arrived at Dustbowl and Sniper made his way to his first nest of the day, setting down his coffee cup and a jar next to him, pulling out his rifle from his bag and settling in to position, eyes trained easily on the scope.

Suprisingly, Sniper hit almost every shot he took, some sort of burning anger bubbling up within him. It only simmered, though, as he would not let it reach his head. He couldn't let anger get to his head, it would make his hands shake and he'd miss a shot, giving up his position. No, he used the simmering anger to steady his shots, keeping his head clear and with only one goal in mind: Make BLU suffer for taking Scout away from him.

That thought lingered long after the battle ended, long after they had secured the intelligence but did not find Scout.  
The thought lingered because, Sniper realized, he had seen it as Scout behing taken away from... him... and not just the RED team.  
He didn't quite understand why he thought that way, and when he made his way back to his camper van after they'd arrived back to the base, he still didn't get it. Even after looking at that coffee mug, so loved and worn, that Scout had given him... Sniper didn't understand.

Yeah, sure-- the kid was nice to him. It was weird, yeah, Scout was usually abrasive and rude to everybody. Sniper had just assumed it was because he was a recluse and had obvious anxiety about being around others, but maybe it was something else. Or, maybe Sniper's mind viewed it as something else. He wasn't sure. All he knew is that they hadn't found Scout, and he wouldn't be able to sleep that night knowing his friend was still in danger.  
Climbing atop his camper van, stretching out on the roof, and staring at the stars, Sniper pondered the thoughts swirling in his head.

* * *

 

Scout flinched at the sudden light that flooded the tiny closet, his candle having gone out a few hours prior. He squinted up at Pyro, who just stared at him with those soulless goggles of his. Scout licked his chapped lips, looking up at him weakly. "H..hey, Py, can.. Can I go?"

In response, Pyro rolled a water bottle into the little room, and he shut the door once more.

Scout let out a cry of anguish, hands already shaking with dread as realization sunk in. Pyro wasn't going to let him go, this wasn't just some little fucked up game he was playing, Pyro was going to keep him here in this dark room until he went fucking crazy, and Scout couldn't do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are immensely appreciated and help me stay motivated in adding chapters more frequently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper starts to think of some sort of plan, meanwhile Pyro has a plan of his own.

The weekend was approaching quickly and Scout hadn't been found yet. Sniper was on edge, that simmering rage that had once steadied his hand only made him shake now. They would have to get Scout back that weekend, or he didn't know what the team would do. Everyone was off, even Spy. The Frenchman hadn't gotten nearly the amount of backstabs as he normally did, and Sniper was sure it was because he was trying to listen in to conversations, trying to listen for any sign that the BLUs had Scout.

RED had lost again that day, and Sniper didn't even care. It was starting to become evident to him that he didn't care about the battle at all-- he was focusing on Scout and Scout only, which he knew was destructive to his own mental state, but again, he didn't seem to care. Roughly, Sniper slammed his camper door shut and collapsed down onto the small couch. He pulled off his hat and tossed it aside, calloused hands moving up to pull at brown locks. He let out a small grumble of frustration. Why couldn't his mind just clear for once? If he was going to help find Scout, he needed to clear the worry that plagued each thought.

The only member of the team that seemed to not suffer any worries was Pyro. The strange man had been doing just as well as always, almost pulling the team along in a few rare victories over the past few days. Sniper admittedly didn't think that it was strange Pyro was so unneffected. Pyro was just a strange guy, and it was completely possible that he didn't even know that anything was wrong. Pressing his face into his hands, Sniper groaned again, sighing.

* * *

The next time the door opened, Scout didn't know what time of day it was. Light sensitive eyes flicked up to look at Pyro, and the firebug held out a gloved hand to Scout. Stiff and sore, Scout had trouble getting up, but Pyro didn't seem to mind too much. He felt so weak that he wasn't sure if he could stand much longer, but Pyro knew that and lead him to his bed that was covered in brightly covered blankets. Scout collapsed on it, refusing to look over to Pyro. He knew he could probably get out, but he didn't want to risk Pyro hurting him even worse. He was too weak to run to the door anyway. He hadn't eaten in a few days.

His stomach grumbled at the thought of food, and Pyro tilted his head and turned, rummaging around a bit before returning with a package of crackers and another water bottle. Scout looked at it for a moment before taking it and viciously opening the plastic with his teeth, downing the crackers quickly and nearly choking on them. He drank the water bottle at the same speed. Scout burned through calories extrememly fast, even if he wasn't doing much moving around, and he needed to eat a lot to keep his energy up. The crackers did barely anything to sate his hunger, but it was better than nothing.

Pyro moved towards him a few moments later, and Scout assumed he was going to be put back in his prison. He didn't know why Pyro wanted to keep him here... maybe just something to gawk at? Someone to toy with? He didn't know. He just wished someone would walk into Pyro's room right now and find him, help him. He knew it wouldn't happen.

Instead of taking Scout back to the little room, Pyro pulled him up roughly into a crushing embrace, and Scout felt panic flood through him. Alarm bells went off in his head and he began to struggle a bit, but he couldn't get away. He was way too weak. Pyro let him go soon enough, but he then proceeded to push Scout down onto the bed rather roughly. Scout felt his throat closing up, his body trembling as Pyro got closer to him. Even if Pyro wasn't touching him in any place private, the touch was still unwanted and foreign. Scout didn't want to be touched like this.

"Stop," he croaked, weak hands pushing at the man who tried to pull him into another embrace, closer now. They were laying down, Pyro almost on top of him, just holding him possessively. Scout could feel his breath through the respirator, and it made his thin body shudder with fear and disgust. Pyro didn't stop holding him like that, and Scout had to scour his mind for some form of comfort. He knew it could be worse. He knew Pyro could be touching him in much worse ways but it didn't make it any less scary. He figured it was only a matter of time before he brought some sort of fire into the mix, and the thought made Scout's mouth go dry and his blood run cold.

Muffled words confirmed a fear that was deeply rooted inside of Scout. There was no mistaking the words, Scout was so close to Pyro that he could hear him perfectly even through the mask.  
 _"I love you. Mine now. Won't leave. Mine now."_

Scout couldn't bring himself to say anything back. The only thing he could do was hold back the tears that stung behind his eyes. Pyro hadn't even bothered to patch up his wounds, and now he was saying that he loved Scout? It was laughable, but no one was laughing here.

* * *

The next time Sniper went to the base, he saw Pyro grabbing some water bottles from the fridge. It struck him as a bit peculiar, but it was quite possible that the firebug just liked to keep his own little supply in his room. It made sense, really. If Pyro accidently set something on fire, it would be useful to have a couple extra bottles of water lying around.

He gave Pyro a little nod and smile, and the man just looked at him for a moment before turning on his heel and heading back towards his own room. Sniper hummed and watched him for a few moments before walking towards the rec room. He needed to find the Engineer. Maybe he could come up wth some nifty idea to get them inside the BLU base. It was possible they weren't hiding Scout anywhere near where they went for battle, and finding a way to get them inside unnoticed seemed like the best course of action. Maybe he'd go to Spy next, it seemed logical that he may be able to help as well.

Sniper had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed Pyro go passed him again, this time coming from the direction of the Medic's ward, pill bottles gripped in gloved hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super appreciated, I'm trying to update at least once a week and comments really help with my motivation.  
> I made a playlist for the fic, if anyone is interested.  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/vaporwavesnail/playlist/7q0GE0BUhgGo66BYHw35WZ?si=vbF5iVt1RLivO3vs7v7yHw


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout gets drugged. Sniper, Spy, and Engineer execute their plan, but find results they weren't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings for the chapter: drugs and non-consensual kissing  
> Also, sorry if this chapter is all over the place, writer's block is hitting me and im trying my best!

His head was swimming as he opened his eyes, vaguely realizing that he'd felt a pinch only a minute ago on his neck. Scout whimpered at the weird way the world bent around him, body trembling and chest heaving with effort to keep breathing. Muddled blue eyes looked up to see Pyro kneeling next to him, head tilted and his hand gripping an emptied syringe. Oh, god.  
He didn't know what Pyro had used on him but Scout was sure it was some sort of opioid. It sure felt similar to what Scout had used in his younger years, back when he was the last kid in his family going to school. Old memories scratched their way to the surface of his mind and he fought to keep them down. He had to stay sane to get through this, even if the drugs pumping through his veins made him want to lie down and give up. Hearing a clatter, Scout looked up again and saw Pyro tossing the syringe, moving closer to him. God, he couldn't even freaking talk, how much did Pyro give him?

Scout was pulled up roughly and shoved onto Pyro's bed, flopping uselessly on the blankets. A pained cry left his lips, but he didn't fight. He couldn't. As Pyro came closer, he pulled up his mask slightly, revealing pearl white skin and peachy lips. Those lips curled into a wicked smile, and Pyro pulled Scout towards him and pressed their lips together. Scout tried to fight when he felt the surprisingly soft lips press to his own chapped ones, and he kicked weakly at Pyro, his whole body shaking with the effort. He couldn't get away, but he didn't want to feel those lips on his. It wasn't fair. Pyro wasn't allowed to do this to him, he didn't want it, Scout had been saving his kisses for someone special--

And now it felt like Scout didn't have much time left for those kisses, anyway. Exhaustion took over and all he could do was lay there as Pyro devoured his lips with his own, as Pyro stripped his mind from all meaning he'd put into his life. Scout never knew someone could be so cruel like this. It could only escalate from there, and Scout didn't think he'd be able to handle much more. No matter how soft and sweet Pyro's lips may have seemed, there was a demon dancing behind them.

* * *

Sniper had finally gotten to meet with Engineer and Spy, and they had devised some sort of plan to figure out if Scout was being held on the BLU base. He was pretty disappointed that Engie didn't have anything more than, well, some little cameras and walkie talkies that they could use. Spy would be the one actually going into the BLU base to see where Scout was being held, and he and Engie would just be on the sidelines making sure things ran smoothly.

Sniper had agreed to meet them at the point between the two bases at midnight. Naturally, he was there early, waiting patiently for his team mates to arrive. Engineer arrived right on time, and unsurprisingly, Spy decloaked only a moment later.

"Alright, fellas, so we agreed-- we aren't gonna shoot no BLUs tonight. It would just be gettin' us into big trouble with 'em, shootin' 'em when we aren't workin'. If you see one, just tell 'em to give Scout back and there won't be no problems," Engineer stated, going over what they had discussed a few days prior.

"Oui, oui, I understand. No harming the BLUs," Spy said, waving his hand and inhaling his cigarette easily.

Sniper sighed. Yeah, he understood, but what if Scout was in real danger? It was risky to injure someone who hadn't respawned in more than a week. It wasn't guaranteed that they would come back. "Alright, but what if Scout's in danger?" Sniper said flatly, voice strangely grim.

"If it really be comin' to that, slim, then you do what you think you have to, to get the boy safe," Engineer said, voice softening. He gave each of them a nod and began to head back to the base, "I'll be watchin' the cameras and communicatin' with y'all. Be careful." He waved and walked off.

Sniper stood in silence beside Spy for a moment before sighing. "Let's do this, then. I'll watch your back."

Spy simply nodded to him, cloaking silently and heading towards the BLU base.  
-  
From what Spy said through the radios, it seemed like everyone was asleep in the BLU base. That was good, but he also mentioned that room after room, Scout was nowhere to be found. Sniper felt himself getting more irritated by the minute. Why were the BLUs trying so hard to hide him? It was just plain cruel.

Suddenly, Sniper heard a loud, German voice over the radio. He turned it up, eyes widening slightly.

" _Nein, Spy, we are not keeping Scout here. What kind of cruel people do you think we are? We are not REDs!'_ "  
There was a laugh.  
" _Then, mon ami, where do you expect us to think he is? If he is not at your base, then who could have possibly taken him? He was clearly taken unwillingly._ "  
A few moments of silence.  
" _Ja, you have a point, ja. You may search our base for the boy, but I will accompany you. I am positive he is not here, but if it will make you feel better..._ "  
" _Merci._ "

There wasn't anymore talking after that, only the occassional sound of doors opening through the radio. Sniper sat dumbfounded. The BLU Medic had seemed so sure that they weren't hiding Scout that he was letting Spy-- _Spy_!-- of all people search for him through their base. If the BLUs really were hiding him, either they didn't really care if he was found, or he really wasn't there.

Sniper watched quietly as the lights in each room of the BLU base switched on and off methodically as Spy searched for Scout. As each light flicked off, Sniper felt his hope of finding the boy slip away even more. If he wasn't in the BLU base, Sniper didn't know where he could be.

Only a half an hour later, Spy strode up to him uncloaked.  
"He's not there, mon ami," he said, voice quiet and muted. He was clearly trying to mask the feelings he was having about the situation. Sniper, on the other hand, felt his emotions boiling up, and he didn't want to hide them this time.

"What? _What_? What does that even _mean_? Where could he possibly be besides _there_ , Spy? F-- _Piss_!" Sniper yelled suddenly, hand gripping his hat, knuckles white and face red with anger. Uncharacteristic tears welled into his lush green eyes. He needed to find Scout. This was killing him. He knew the kid was probably in pain, wherever he was, and he just wanted to help him.

"Monsieur Sniper, please, just calm down and come back to the base now. We can search for him more in the morning. As much as I dislike the thought, it is very possible one of our own could be hiding the boy. But we musn't entertain the thought right now. You need to rest," Spy said, voice strangely empathetic.

Sniper nodded, pressing a hand to his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He didn't know what it would mean, if one of their own team mates had taken Scout... but.. all he knew, is if one of them did, they would have hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading as usual. I got really sick earlier this week so that's why the chapter is a bit late. Comments super appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After searching the base, Sniper finds Scout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna apologize that this chapter is pretty short. I'm feeling pretty uninspired, not really happy with how it turned out. Either way, please enjoy.

The search for Scout in their own base began only the next day. Sniper was persistent that they needed to find him as soon as possible. He couldn't hide his worry, but he didn't really care if the others knew how much he cared for Scout now. Methodically, Sniper went through each team member's room, searching every cranny and corner. He saved Pyro for last. He was already irritated at the failure of his search so far, eyes bloodshot and blood boiling with a seething anger. Tired and angry, Sniper swung the door to Pyro's room open.

The scene hit him like a train.  
Pyro was on top of... someone. Sniper knew it was Scout, but his brain couldn't connect that small, frail, bruised body to the toned and confident man he thought he knew only a few weeks prior. Luckily, the shock wore off in moments, and he had his kukri raised.

Pyro made a startled noise when Sniper entered the room, scrambling off of Scout, who seemed dazed and out of it. It didn't matter how quickly Pyro tried to get to his shotgun, Sniper was faster, he had better reflexes. The Australian was on top of Pyro within seconds, kukri pressed to his stomach. Sniper's voice was low and bitter as he grumbled into Pyro's ear, "Burn in hell."  
And with that, the kukri was pressed roughly into Pyro's stomach, twisted, and then pulled out. It didn't take long for the firebug to bleed out on the floor.

Sniper heard ragged breathing, and he looked up to see Scout standing on the other side of Pyro's lifeless body, leaning against the bedpost and looking exhausted.  
Pyro's lifeless body laid slumped between them. Sniper's now tired green eyes flicked down to look at it again. Scout didn't want to move. His whole body hurt and he was paralyzed with fear. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the Pyro respawned. He knew they had to move quick.  
Pyro's body disappeared slowly, fading into that tell-tale red mist. Only then could Scout let out the breath he was holding.

He nearly collapsed to the floor.  
Sniper was quick to catch him before he went down, though, and the bushman wasn't sure what to say. What could he say? He had no idea what horrors the Pyro had made him endure. Truckie usually insisted that the firebug was harmless-- always in his own little world. Either Pyro wasn't aware of what he was doing, or he wasn't as harmless as they all had thought. Either way, Sniper wanted him to stay dead.  
"We need to go," Siper said softly, eyes flicking to the entrance of Pyro's room, "We need to get you safe before he comes back. We'll go see Medic."

"Don't think I can walk," Scout croaked, his legs trembling with the effort to stay standing. Sniper nodded in understanding. Scout, impossibly, had lost a lot of weight anyway. He lifted him into his arms, slinging the bloody kukri onto his back. Moving as quickly as he could with a trembling Scout in his arms, he made his way towards the Medic's ward. Scout was going to need the medigun. It wouldn't heal the scars, but at least he wouldn't have any more open wounds. Luckily, they hadn't run into anyone on their way to the ward.  
Pyro was sure to be respawned by now, but they were already almost to Medic's office. When they arrived, Sniper held Scout close to him with one arm while banging on the Medic's office door loudly. "D-Doc! Open up! I've got Scout here, h-he's pretty-- pretty badly hurt, Pyro's gonna come after us, I need you to--"  
Before Sniper could continue rambling in a panic, the door was already open and Scout was being pulled from his arms by the shocked doctor. Medic rushed him over to the medical table, pulling the medigun closer and flicking it on. Sniper stood in the doorway, the shock of everything that had just happened finally wearing off and leaving him exhausted.

"You may stay, if you'd like," Medic said offhandedly, focusing on examining the scars and injuries and the malnutrition Scout had suffered.

"Can I lock the door?" Sniper asked.

"Ja, of course. If Pyro comes looking, Heavy will take care of him either way," the German said.

Sniper moved to lock the door quickly before taking a seat in a hard plastic chair next to the examination table. He looked over into Scout's tired baby blue eyes. They flicked over to look at him as well. His brows furrowed and relief flooded over him. Scout was back. He wasn't dead. He couldn't help but to look in those eyes and reassure the runner. "I got ya, Scout. M'here. He's not gonna get you when I'm here."

Scout stared back at him, his own brows furrowed as tears welled in his crystal clear eyes. He just felt so weak, and Sniper being here made him feel so much better. It was like all the pain melted away. Or maybe that was because of the medigun. He wasn't sure. Either way, he was glad Sniper was there. The tears trickled down his bony cheeks. Sniper reached up a thumb to gently wipe those tears away, the tenderness in his touch so unlike the way Pyro had treated him. He let out a few breathy sobs, chest heaving for a few moments before finally managing to say, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments super appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro gets what he deserves. Sniper gets a roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo what's this? i posted another chapter in under a week? wow. well it's all your nice comments that inspired me, really!!!! enjoy!

Once the Administrator heard of the news, the RED Pyro was swiftly taken out of respawn. Sniper requested the special privilege of killing the man, and the Administrator had said she didn't care, just get rid of him. Sniper was happy to oblige.

It was quite easy to overpower Pyro when he didn't have any weapons to defend himself. He pushed the man to the ground and ripped off his gasmask, green eyes searching the face below him with pure bloodlust. The Pyro was albino, his skin pale and hair a snowy white. His eyes were a pale reddish color. Ah, so that's why he never showed his face. It was a fleeting thought as Sniper raised his kukri, hands almost shaking with anger. The Pyro showed no emotion, only stared up at Sniper as he waited for his death. In a split decision, Sniper slung the kukri onto his back and landed a closed fisted punch across Pyro's face. After that he couldn't stop, and he just kept hitting him, blow after blow.  
"You are a fucking monster!" Sniper shrieked at Pyro, his rage leading his actions as Pyro laid limp beneath him, gurgling on his own blood. Sniper lifted his hands to Pyro's throat and squeezed tight, thumbs pressing down harshly on his throat, almost crushing it. Sniper kept hitting him even after the light had faded from his eyes. It wasn't until he heard the familiar sound of someone decloaking behind him that he came back to reality.

"Sniper, he's dead. Calm down," Spy's voice was quieter than usual. The whole team was still in shock after what had happened, and Spy was no doubt affected in the same way. It was rare for the Frenchman to show sympathy to anyone, but seeing Sniper covered in blood, shaking, and on the verge of tears was a sight he was not happy to see. He laid a hand on Sniper's shoulder, coaxing him to stand, "Go wash up and see Scout. I'll take care of this," Spy said simply, avoiding eye contact with the other mercenary.

Sniper shakily stood when Spy spoke to him, green eyes flitting to look up at him. He was breathing heavily, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He merely swallowed and nodded at Spys words, exiting the room without another word.  
He walked to the showers, ignoring the looks that he got from the others, feeling almost like a zombie. When finally in the shower stall, all to himself, he turned the water on to a scalding hot temperature and let out a shaking sob. It felt like relief, all the tension and fear flowing away like the blood being flushed down the drain. Pyro was gone. Scout was here. Scout was scared and weak but he was here. There was a ceasefire for the next week or so to let Scout recover and for the team to find a new Pyro. Sniper went over the facts in his mind, letting them reassure him. The past month had been hell for all of them, most of all Scout. But it was over.

He finally finished and put on fresh clothes, sighing softly, feeling quite tired but wanting to visit Scout anyway. Scout was back in his own room, most of the injuries healed. Medic had said they just needed to watch his weight and make sure he didn't eat too much, or it might hurt him.

Sniper knocked on Scout's door gently, "It's me-- It's Sniper," he mumbled softly, waiting patiently for the runner. He heard a lock being undone and the door was opened. Inside Scout's room, the lights were all on and there was a blanket over that bloodstained bookshelf.

"Hey," Scout said, his voice sounding tired.

"Were you sleeping...? Sorry to bother you," Sniper said, rubbing his arm nervously.

"No, no I wasn't.. wasn't sleeping. Not bothering me," Scout's voice sounded more meek than Sniper remembered, "I, uh, a-actually wanted to see you. Doc said, well, he was sayin' it might be best for me to not be alone right now, y-y'know? Said I should stay with someone.. I.. uh, wanted to know if you had room in your camper," Scout paused for a moment before saying, "I-If not I get it! I-I can ask Engie or somethin', you don't gotta--"

Sniper cut him off, "Scout, if you really wanna stay with me, I can make room. If you don't mind it being a little small, I'd be happy to have you for a bit."

Scout looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Oh.. really? You sure? I-I ain't gonna bring a lotta stuff, just.. just some clothes and comics and drawing stuff, if, if that's okay!"

"That's fine, Scout, really. I can help you take some stuff, if you'd want to go now...?" Sniper said in a questioning tone. Scout nodded a bit, letting a shaky smile grace his features. Sniper really liked the way he smiled.

It didn't take long for Scout to find what he needed, packing two bags, one with clothes and necessaties and the other with comic books and art supplies. Sniper knew the kid doodled, but he didn't know he was so serious about it to have all those supplies. He thought it was neat; he was never very artistically talented himself... he just never really tried, either.  
When Scout was ready, Sniper picked up one bag and Scout took the lighter one, and they started the short walk to his campervan.

It wasn't long before Sniper noticed Scout struggling a bit with the bag. Without a word, not wanting to make Scout feel bad, Sniper unhooked the backpack from Scout's shoulder and slung it over his own. Scout looked over at him, a bit surprised, but thankful. Sniper just gave him a smile in response.  
Arriving at Sniper's camper, he unlocked the door and led Scout inside. It was pretty small like he said, but it wasn't like Scout was a big guy, anyway. He didn't mind.  
"Hey, this is pretty sweet. It's like a mini house in here," Scout said, looking around. It really wasn't anything special, but it was enough for him. There was a small stove, a microwave, a small fridge with a freezer attached. Across from that was a little table for two, and an attached couch. Finally, the bed was on the front end, resembling a bunk bed with a small ladder attached.

"Yeah, home sweet home," Sniper said with a little laugh, setting down the bags next to the couch. He gave Scout a smile. The road to recovery was looking bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
